Begin Again
by RebaForever15
Summary: M's Husband dies suddenly leaving James to help her though her grief. Will M's new found feelings for her favourite Agent as he helps her cope change things between them. Contains the cast of Skyfall but the events that took place never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Probably shouldn't be starting a new Fic considering I have a few on the go already, Avec l'amour de Paris being the big one but I wanted to see how M copes with the loss of her Husband and her sudden feelings for our No1 Agent. Dedicated to Prosper-the-VXIII, Liz1967, LtComdrLaverneMarie and StellaAccantoAlSole. You guys really make writing worth while. Enjoy and as always review.**

**Begin Again**

**Bond/M**

It had just been a normal day in MI6. James Bond was sitting on M's office, sitting across from her as she scolded him like a school boy.

"Why in the hell can't you just be careful for once, for god sake." M said, in her usual tough, no-nonsense tone.

"Ma'am, with all due respect I did the best I could to keep the car in one piece."

"Well even a piece would have been good. Do you have any idea how much each car you're given actually costs. To have it specially designed and made to suit your needs."

"Well how the hell should I know, that's not my area."

"To install all those gadget's that you're so bloody fond off, it costs around £5000. You've destroyed 3 bloody cars already Bond, £15,000."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"You think. The next time you decide to go rushing in, think about the cost first would you. I'd be ever so grateful, and if you continue to do it purly to piss me off, I swear to god the next one's coming out of your bloody wages. Are we understood." She stated.

"Understood Ma'am."

M's intercom blasted as she finished giving Bond his lecture.

"Yes Eve, what is it." M asked.

"Sorry to interupt Ma'am but the Police are on the phone."

"The Police. What do they want."

"They didn't say, but it sounds important."

"Very well, put them on."

"I'll see myself out." Bond said, standing up.

"I'm not finished with you yet, SIT." She ordered.

James sat back down as M started speaking to the Police. As he watched her, he could see her face going very pale and she began to look unsteady on her feet. He got up and walked round to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"M, are you alright." He asked, suddenly concerned.

"James I don't understand, I can't…."

"Come on sit down."

He helped her into her seat and took the phone from her hand.

"Hello this is James Bond. Who is this." He asked, down the phone.

"Mr Bond, my names is DSI Dodson from Syndicate 9. What connection are you to Mrs Emma Bently."

"Emma Bently?" James asked, confused.

"She means me James." M said, through silent tears.

"Emma, ofcourse. Sorry, I'm a colleague and friend. What's happened."

"I'm afarid Mrs Bently's Husband was involved in a car crash earlier today."

"What."

"A car drove through a red light and went straight into him. I'm sorry Mr Bond but he died on impact."

James went very quiet and immediately looked at M and the state she was in.

"Mr Bond."

"Yes, sorry. I'm still here."

"I'm sorry but we need Mrs Bently to come down to identify the body."

"I see. Would it be alright for me to come with her."

"Yes, ofcourse. We're at The Royal and if you make your way down to the morgue, we'll be waiting for you."

"Right and what was your name again."

"DSI Dodson, Julie."

"We'll be down soon."

James hung up the phone and turned back to M. He could see the tears falling from her cheeks. He knelt down infront of her and took hold of her hands.

"M, I am so sorry."

"This can't be happening. I couldn't hear what she was saying, how did he die."

"Some idiot drove through a red light, they hit your Husband head on and he died on impact. M they need you to go down and identify him."

"NO, I can't James, I can't." She sniffed.

"I'll go with you if you want."

"Would you."

"Ofcourse I will. Give me a minute and I'll be back."

James left M alone for a few minutes and went out to Eve, who was in the middle of a discussion with Bill Tanner.

"Ah James, kick your butt did she." Eve smirked.

"Bond, what is it." Bill asked, noticing the concerned look on his face.

"That phonecall that M just received."

"Yes, what about it." Eve asked.

"It was the Police. M's Husband has just been killed in a road traffic accident."

"David's dead." Bill asked, shocked.

"Yes. You knew him."

"I've met him on a few occasions when I've dropped M off at home. How is she."

"She's distraught. They need her to go and identify his body."

"Oh my god, poor woman. Well someone should go with her" Eve said.

"She's asked me to go with her. Tanner will you hold the fort."

"Yes ofcourse I will. Are you sure she wants you to go with her."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought she'd feel more comfortable with…Ma'am." Bill stopped, as M appeared in the doorway.

"Bill I need you to cover for me, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. M, I am so sorry about David."

"Thank you Bill." She said, tears threatening again.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry for your loss."

"That's very kind Eve."

"M, we should go." James said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

He guided her out of the building, leaving Eve and Bill feeling awful for their Boss.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thank you so much for your reviews so far. Prosper how do you know about Julie Dodson :s I don't remember mentioning her before or maybe I did. I do go on about Scott & Bailey a lot don't I. Pippa Haywood who plays DSI Dodson is about as much an inspiration as the flawless DCI Gill Murray. I stole her name for facebook. I'm sure Amelia Bullmore wouldn't mind, hehe.**

**Chapter 2**

The car ride to the morgue was very quiet. M kept looking out the window and could feel James glancing at her every so often. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes because she knew the minute she did, she'd break down and she needed to stay strong. James could see her trying very hard to keep it together, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and comfort her. He'd never felt such a need to hold her as he did right now, despite the fact that only 30 minutes ago she was scolding him. James took a right turn and pulled into The Royal Hospital and quickly found a parking space. He got out and went around and helped M out of the car. He took hold of her arm to guide her inside but she immediately froze.

"M…"

"I can't do this."

"I'm right here with you."

"He was sitting with me at the breakfast table mere hours ago. We were talking about going to the Theatre tonight, taking a holiday. How could this happen to him. He was a good man James."

"M, listen to me. If you want me to call someone else, your Son or Daughter to identify him then I will."

"Paul lives in France and Joanna lives in New York. I'll telephone them later. It should be me, I'm his wife, was. You won't leave, will you."

"I'm right here."

She took hold of his arm again and he guided her inside. They asked a nurse for directions to the Morgue and they made their way down. When they arrived, they were greeted by a tall woman in her early fifties, with mid lenth strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a grey trouser suit with a red shirt and red heel shoes.

"Hello, are you Emma Bently."

"Yes that's me." M answered quietly.

"I'm sorry to be meeting like this. I'm DSI Dodson, you can call me Julie."

"Thank you for calling." M said, as she sat down.

"I'm James, I spoke to you on the phone."

"Oh right, hello. How is she." Julie whispered.

"She's putting on a brave face. She's not as tough as she makes out"

"Mrs Bently, the coroner will just be a few moments and then she'll take you through."

"Do you have them."

"Sorry."

"The person who did this. Do you have them."

"Yes, they've been arrested."

"Man or woman."

"It was a young Mother. She was pre-occupied with her young child in the back seat and she didn't notice the lights change."

"Is the child alright."

"Unharmed."

"That's something at least."

They all lapsed into silence and James took a seat beside M and took hold of her hand in his. The corner popped her head out a few minutes later.

"We're ready for you." She said, bluntly.

"Mrs Bently, this is Mary Jackson, our coroner."

"Hello."

"Hello Mrs Bently, if you'd like to come through." She said, sharply.

M stood up a little unsteadily and James put his arm around her and guided her through, followed by Julie. When they walked in, M immedaitely felt cold and sick to her stomach, the smell of death surrounding her. They walked over to the table that the coroner was standing beside.

"Are you ready Mrs Bently." Julie asked.

"I will never be ready, go on."

As Mary Jackson pulled back the white sheet to reveal the body of a man in his late sixties, M gasped.

"Mrs Bently, is this your Husband." Julie asked, quietly.

"Yes, yes that's him, that's David. James get me out of here." She said, her voice cracking.

James guided her back out into the corrider and she took a few slow breaths. Julie appeared behind them moments later.

"Are you alright Mrs Bently. Can I get you anything."

"Is there a bathroom around here. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just over there."

"M…"

"I'll be back in moment." M said, as she rushed off.

James began pacing back and forth with worry. Julie took a seat and watched James.

"I'm sorry about Scary Mary Jackson."

"Who."

"The Coroner."

"Oh, I see. She did appear a little rude."

"She's not a people person. The way she chucks body's around like they're pieces of dead meat. I can only apologise."

"I don't think M noticed."

"When I called earlier and asked for Emma Bently, you didn't appear to know who I was referring too, yet you call her Em, which to me sounds very personal."

"Not Em as in e.m but M single."

"Oh I see, but why."

"The number you called. How did you get it."

"It was stored on Mr Bently's mobile. It said Emma emergency only."

"I see."

"You're sounding very secretive Mr Bond. Is there something I should know."

"M is the head of MI6."

"MI6, I see. I had no idea."

"This was just a random accident wasn't it, nothing suspicious."

"Definitely not. It was accidental, you have to believe that."

"I suppose that's something. If I thought for a second this was aimed to get to her."

"Are you her Bodyguard or something."

"I'm one of her Agents, but I suppose when someone threatens her personally then yes, I take it seriously."

"Well, trust me. This was a straight forward accident."

James looked up to see M emerging from the toilets. She looked like she'd been crying and if possible she looked even more pale than before.

"M, I think it's time we got you home."

"I should get back to the office."

"The hell you are, you're in no fit state and beside Bill can handle things."

"James I…"

"You're going home and that's final, Ma'am."

"Very well. DSI Dodson when can I have my Husband."

"We can release your Husband in a few days. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you very much and thank you for being so kind."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I should get back in there. I'll speak soon." Julie said, as she walked back inside.

"Come on M, lets get you home."

"James…."

"Yes."

"Thank you for being here with me. I couldn't have done this on my own, I know I go on at you at times but I…"

"It's okay, I know."

He gave her a warm smile as he took hold of her arm again and drove her home.

To Be Continued…

**For those who haven't seen Scott & Bailey, it's one of our British Police Dramas, starring the wonderful Suranne Jones, Lesley Sharp and the flawless Amelia Bullmore ( my girl crush ). Go youtube it, you'll fall in love with the show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prosper I forgot I had Julie quotes. Scary Mary Jackson is also in the show. Although the "Chucks bodies around like their pieces of dead meat" is actually Janet's quote but I thought Julie could use it for this senario. Hope everyone is still enjoying this, I know I am despite having to put poor M through this.**

**Chapter 3**

James pulled up outside M's townhouse around 6pm. She'd insisted going for a drink first because she couldn't face going home straight away. He helped her out of the car and escorted her up the steps. She put the key in the lock and her hand began to shake a little. James took over the task and unlocked the door and helped her inside.

"Thank you James."

"No problem."

"This must be new for you."

"What's that Ma'am."

"Using the front door for once in your life."

James couldn't help but smirk at her little dig at him. He helped her to remove her trench coat and placed it on the coat rack and walked through to the sittingroom. She placed her bag on the floor beside the sofa and sat down.

"It's cold." She said, quietly.

"I'll set the fire up for you."

James got to work on the fire, placing some logs onto the fireplace and placing a match to the firelighters. He saw M standing up and walking over to her drinks cabinet and he followed her over to it.

"Here, I'll get that for you." He said.

"It's fine, I can manage."

"You should sit down."

"I SAID I CAN MANAGE BOND."

As soon as she yelled, the glass fell from her hand and shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE". She screamed at him.

He thought it best not to yell back at her because he may not make it out alive. He just gave a simple rub to her arm, causing her to break down again. He pulled her into him and held her as she cried her heart out for the man she'd loved for over forty years. James guided her back over to the sofa and then poured her a large brandy and took it back to her. He began clearing up the shattered glass and discarded it and went back to join her.

"You should have left that. I'd have done it later." She sniffed.

"I don't mind. Are you any warmer now."

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for yelling at you James."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You're only trying to help."

"Do you want anything to eat. I can make you something."

"I don't feel very much like eating right now."

"You need to keep your strengh up."

"Maybe later."

"Why don't you go and lie down."

"Are you trying to get rid of me."

"What, no. I just thought…"

"The minute I close my eyes I'll see David."

"Do you want me to go, give you some time alone."

"No, please don't go." She said, very suddenly.

"Okay, I won't. It's okay M."

"What am I going to do James."

"You'll get through it."

"Will I."

"People always do."

"I was never the best Wife to him over the years."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"No it's okay. It's this job you see, it takes up so much of your time. David was the one who raised Joanna and Paul, I was barely there. Always off on some assignment or other. That's probably why they moved so far away, to get away from me."

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"You're too kind. You know I've spent my years raising Agents rather than my own Children. I do love them, we were just never that close."

"Maybe now that this has happened, you could all try and change that."

"I doubt they'd even want too."

"Don't give up on them, they're your Children."

"I was like you once, always away on a mission. The men I slept with to get a result."

"Did your Husband know about them."

"Some, not all. He knew it was all part of the job, that those men meant nothing to me. I never realised until now just how bloody understanding he actually was."

"You were his wife and he loved you more than anything."

"He once asked me if there was something between you and I."

"Really."

"I spend so much time with you and always going on about you. The incomprable James Bond, David called you. I think he was jealous at times."

"I wish I'd met him."

"So do I. He'd have liked you." She smiled.

"You know we're all here for you. Eve, Bill, Q and me."

"I know you are. I suppose I should call Joanna and Paul, let them know about their Father. I'll have to make funeral arrangements, inform David's Aunt and our Niece."

"Do it tomorrow."

"They should know right away."

"Why don't I make you something to eat, while you make the calls."

"Very well, nothing to big though."

"Fine. I'll be through in the kitchen when you're done." He said, getting up and kissing the top of her head.

She wasn't used to seeing this side to James Bond but she liked it and was so very glad she had him to lean on.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M walked through to the kitchen an hour later. James looked up when she entered and immedaitely saw how red her eyes were. He handed her a glass of red wine as she leaned against the worktop as he chopped some carrots.

"How did it go." He asked, quietly.

"Alright I suppose. Joanna was in tears, trying to understand why it happened. Paul's ready to sue the other driver. They'll both be down in a few days."

"How did his Aunt and Niece take the news."

"Tessa, his Aunt. She's devastated. She won't make it to the funeral, she's to frail and Lucy his Niece, well she was much the same as Joanna was. David was like a second Father to her."

"Will she be down for the funeral."

"Yes, she lives up in Scotland, but yes she'll be there. David always wanted another Daughter."

"But not you."

"I couldn't. Paul was our first born, straight forward but when I was pregnant with Joanna. I was in and out of hospital, terrible morning sickness. I was rushed to hospital on several occasions when I started bleeding early on. After I'd given birth to Joanna, I started hemorrhaging badly and I was rushed into surgery and I had to have a hysterectomy."

"I'm sorry."

"To be honest, the amount of time this job takes up. I don't think I'd have managed with another child. Just another one to resent me."

James looked at her and hated to see her like this. He put down the knife he was using and brought her into his arms as she began to cry again.

"Listen, I know the next few days are gonna be absolute hell for you but just know that I'm here if and when you need me."

"I need you right now. I know you and I are at logger heads most of the time but I really appreciate everything you've done for me today."

"You know I care about you. If you want me here then I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Thank you."

"Now, are you gonna eat something."

"What are you making anyway."

"Well, I've made some sweet potatoe soup and I'm just about to put this chicken casserole in the oven."

"You've been busy."

"Yeah, well you were gone a while. Sit down and I'll get the soup."

M did as she was told and took a seat at the kitchen table. James poured her another wine and placed the soup infront of her. She noticed that he only put the one bowl down.

"What are you doing." She asked.

"What do you mean."

"I do hope you're joining me."

"I was just gonna get something later."

"Don't be foolish. Sit down."

James gave her a warm smile and joined her at the table. They ate in silence but M could feel James eyes on her every so often, making sure she was alright. It was comforting to her, knowing she still had someone in her life who didn't resent her for the choices she had made.

When they had finished the meal, James began clearing the plates and loading them into the dishwasher. M began helping him but was immedaitely ushered out.

"James, what on earth…"

"Go and sit down and I'll bring some coffee out to you."

"You've done enough already."

"Will you, just for once do as you are told and go and relax."

"Very well."

She walked back through to the sittingroom and took a seat by the fire. She looked to her right and picked up a photo of herself and David that had been taken on their 20th Wedding Anniversary. She couldn't remember being that happy in a long time. She felt the tears falling from her eyes again as she remembered. James brought out the coffee and took a seat beside her.

"There you go. A nice coffee to warm you up." He smiled.

"Thank you James." She sniffed.

He looked at her properly and saw the tears and put his arm around her as she held on tightly to arm as her tears soaked his crisp white shirt. He couldn't believe how much he cared for this woman in his arms and the feelings he was suddenly experiencing for his Boss. They stayed that way for a good half hour before she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her through to her bedroom and placed her down gently onto the bed. He pulled a blanket over her and was just about to walk away when she grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Don't go." She spoke in a frightened tone.

"I'll be right outside. I wasn't just going to take off."

"Stay with me James please. I just want to be held."

He looked into her eyes and saw how frightened she looked. He moved around to the other side of the bed and lay down behind her. She felt his strong arms going around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He gently kissed the back of her neck and felt her grip on him tighten.

"Thank you James." She whispered, as she closed her eyes.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James woke up the next morning to find the blanket over him and M's side of the bed empty. He was immediately on his feet and searching the house for her but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed that her handbag and briefcase were gone and it suddenly dawned on him where she had gone. He grabbed his jacket and car keys from the coffee table and made his way to MI6. He arrived 30 minutes later and made his way inside. As he walked along the corridor, he went past Bill Tanners office. He poked his head in to find Bill knee deep in paperwork.

"Bill."

"James, what can I do for you."

"Is M in."

"Oh, I've no idea. Only got here a little while ago myself. Surely she wouldn't come in today, would she."

"Well she wasn't there when I left."

"When you left. Left where."

"M's house." James said, akwardly.

"You stayed the night." Bill asked shocked.

"Well she was upset and she didn't want to be on her own. When I took her home, she had to make the dreaded phone calls to her Children and then she had to phone David's Aunt and Niece."

"How did it go at the morgue."

"How do you think. She was devastated. Julie was nice enough, understanding."

"Julie?"

"DSI Dodson."

"Oh I see. How did he look. David I mean."

"It's strange. He just looked as though he was sleeping. The minute she saw him, she ran out."

"She really didn't need this."

"I've never seen her look so broken. She's always such a tough woman. Last night after I made her something to eat, she'd fallen asleep on the sofa so I carried her through to…"

"You carried M."

"Keep up Bill. I carried her through to her bedroom and covered her with a blanket and when I was about to walk away…"

"Go on."

"She grabbed my wrist and begged me to stay with her."

"James, please dear god tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what."

"You know what, sleep with her."

"For god sake, ofcourse I didn't. What do you think I am." James said, in defence.

"I know you, all those women."

"That's work and you know it, besides, M's different. When she begged me to stay, the look in her eyes. She was like a frightened child. She just wanted to feel comforted, safe. She just let me hold her, that's all Bill."

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything."

"Nothing happened."

"But…"

"I don't know. I've just never felt so protective of her as much as I did last night."

Bill was about to respond when Eve appeared behind them, looking worried.

"Eve, do you need something." Bill asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you two know that M's here."

"Well we weren't sure but now I know." James said.

"She shouldn't be here. She's in no fit state. She looks as though she's barely slept."

"Well that's probably because she hasn't. Is she in her office." James asked.

"She's just standing there, staring out the window."

"Leave her with me. Thanks Eve." James smiled, as he walked out of Bill's office.

Eve watched him leave and turned back to Bill.

"What's going on Bill."

"I think he's developing feelings for M."

"You are joking."

"I wish I were."

"Proper feelings or the get laid type."

"Genuine feelings."

"He's picked a right bloody time to start showing them hasn't he."

"I don't think he has any intention on acting on them."

"Unlike some huh." She grinned at Bill.

Bill got up from his desk and walked around to where Eve stood and brought her into his arms and kissed her.

"We don't need people knowing about us just yet, do we."

"Probably not the best time anyway. I think M needs to be our main focus right now."

"Yeah. I hate seeing her like this."

"You care about her a lot, don't you."

"I know she spends half her time bossing us around, yelling but when she's away from this place, she's a completely different person. When you saw her with David, you wouldn't think for a moment she was Head of MI6, just a Wife and Mother. Bond says he's never seen her look so frightened."

"Frightened of being on her own after so long, I suppose."

"Yeah."

"Bill, she'll be alright. We're all here for her."

"I know. Come on, lets go and get a coffee."

"Sounds lovely."

James entered M's office to find her exactly where Eve had said. She was standing silently by the window and as James moved in closer he saw the faint glint of tears on her cheeks. He went over to stand beside her.

"You took off early." He said, quietly.

"I couldn't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, he's there."

"Coming to work wasn't a good idea. I got worried when you weren't there."

She turned to face him and tried her best at a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Thank you for staying with me last night James."

"I'll stay as long as you need me if that's what you want."

"I could use the company. It feels strange having you around when only yesterday I was telling you off."

"It's alright. I enjoy you telling me off."

"Oh shut up. On a serious note, I am glad you're here."

"I'm always here for you M." He said, as he drew his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest against his shoulder.

Bill and Eve were standing at her door watching the scene before them.

"Oh Bill, he's fallen for her."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bill was pacing back and forth in the outer office, while Eve looked on intently.

"Bill, you need to calm down."

"Calm down. You did witness the same thing I just did, right."

"Look, would it be such a bad thing."

"David only died mere hours ago and Bond is moving in already."

"Oh don't be ridiculous."

"I told you what he said to me."

"Yes you did and whilst it maybe a little inapropriate…"

"A little." Bill moaned.

"Not even James would move in on her that quickly. You saw what I saw, the way he's been there for her. Obviously he cares about her and I don't think he'd do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"He better not, seriously Eve, if he hurts her, I'll bloody kill him."

Eve was about to reply when the door to M's office opened and James and M came out.

"Everything alright." Eve asked, sypathetically.

"It's fine Eve. I've been talking with Bond and he's right, I shouldn't have came in today."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her home." James said.

"I could take her home if you like Bond."

"It's alright Bill."

"Yes but surely you have work to do."

"Well actually I put in for a few days off to help M out with funeral arrangements."

"I see."

"M, why don't you go and wait down in the car. I'll be down in a minute."

"Very well. Don't be too long, will you. Bye Bill, Eve. I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care Ma'am." Eve smiled.

M left her office to wait downstairs for Bond and James closed the door behind her and turned to Bill.

"Okay Bill, what the hell was that." James asked.

"What."

"You know what. That little "I see" said a lot.

"Eve and I saw you in there."

"What are you on about."

"The way you are with her. You more or less told me in my office that you feel something for her."

"Yeah I do, so."

"Her Husband's just died Bond. Hitting on her right now isn't exactly practical."

"I haven't."

"No."

"Look Bill, not that it's any of your business but all I've done is be there to help her, support her through her grief, that's all."

"Not my business. She's a dear friend Bond and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt her. What makes her different."

"She's not like any other woman I've ever known before. She's loyal, has complete faith in trust one another with our lives, over and over again."

"So what you're saying is that you love her."

"Bill, don't put words in James mouth." Eve interrupted.

"It's okay Eve. Yeah, I love her. I've always loved her. I spend my everyday life protecting her from evil and I wouldn't do that if I didn't love her. I'm not saying that I've always been in love with her but yeah I am starting to feel that way now. Look Bill, I know what M means to you. I saw your face when you were told David had died. You're eyes immedaitely fell on M, I know she's your friend and I can only promise you that when I eventually do tell her about my feelings for her, that I will not do anything to hurt her. You have my word."

"Your word."

"It's all I have."

"Bill, trust him." Eve whispered.

"Very well, but one wrong move and I'll kill you."

"Understood, now I need to go and get her home. Thanks Bill."

Bill watched as James walked away and Eve came around and drew her arms around his waist.

"You have to learn to trust people." Eve said.

"Even Bond."

"Even James, yes. You can see in his eyes that he means what he says. It's all about trust."

"I'll try, for you but it won't be easy."

"Thank you." Eve said, kissing him.

James made his way down to the car to find M waiting for him. He approached her and gave her a small smile.

"What's going on James."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't brush me off like that. What's going on with you and Tanner."

"It's nothing."

"It's something. Why is he so pissed off at you."

"It's not important."

"James…"

"M, it's not important right now." He said, softly, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, very well."

M got into the car and James breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't persue the subject. Now was definitely not the time.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When James and M arrived back at her place, they found that they weren't alone. When they walked into the sittingroom they came face to face with a tall woman, late 30's with long wavey long hair and piercing blue eyes. James drew his gun immedatelyon entry.

"JAMES NO, DON'T. She's my Daughter, Joanna."

"Hello Mum."

Joanna walked over to her Mother and gave her a hug which caused both M and Joanna to start crying. James stood back feeling a little uncomfortable. He could just about handle an emotional M but 2 women began to make him feel nervous. When they eventually stopped crying, M guided Joanna over to the sofa and they sat down. M looked up to see James lingering in the doorway.

"James, come and sit down. You're making the place untidy."

James did as he was told and took a seat in the chair opposite them, as Joanna looked up.

"Joanna, this is James Bond, one of the best Agents in MI6."

"James Bond. I remember Dad mentioning your name a couple of years ago. Something to do with a case you both worked on together."

"It was the Casino Royale case James." M said.

"Yes that's the one. Dad said you nearly died."

"I was posioned, yes."

"Dad said you were very worried for him." Joanna said, turning to look at M.

"Ofcourse I was worried. He's my Agent Joanna and at the time he was working a highly sensitive case. Your Father shouldn't have been talking about it to anyone."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have told him them Mum."

"Point taken. Anyway love, I wasn't expecting you for a couple of days."

"Yes well I decided to get an overnight flight and help out with the funeral arrangments. You don't mind do you."

"No darling, I don't mind at all. It's good to have you here. We haven't seen one another in about 6 months."

"It's been busy Mum."

"What is it you do Joanna."

"I'm a web designing. Right now I'm creating a new website for ESPN."

"ESPN, wow. It sounds like a great job."

"It's not just a job, it's my life. I couldn't imagine doing anything else, much like Mum I guess. She's always been more interested in her Agents than her kids."

"Darling that's not fair." M said, quietly.

Joanna knew she'd been too abrupt the minute she'd opened her mouth.

"Sorry Mum, I didn't mean…."

"It's alright, forget it."

"Your Mother's a very big part of MI6, without her the Country would fall apart. Try and remember that when she wasn't at home, she was out saving lives and not just her Agents." James said, looking at M.

Joanna gave a warm smile to James and gave her Mother another hug before getting up.

"I'm gonna make a cup of tea. Would you both like one." Joanna asked.

"Yes please love."

As Joanna left, James got up and took a seat beside M.

"Are you okay."

"I am, thank you James. Are you going to tell me now, just what's going on with you and Tanner."

"I already told you, it's nothing."

"He looked like he wanted to kill you."

"He's just worried about you and he wasn't happy that I spent the night last night."

"Why did you tell him that."

"Well, he kept going on about how you shouldn't be on your own at a time like this and I can't remember what else he said but it just came up in conversation."

"Is that all."

"That's all."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Just your nature Ma'am. Look, I should leave you alone, give you some time with Joanna."

"You don't have to go."

"I know but I should. If I spend the night then Joanna may have something to say about it."

"But we didn't do anything last night. You were just comforting me when I needed someone for god sake."

"Others wouldn't see it like that, especially not your own Daughter."

"I don't want you to go."

"When they leave I'll come back. I'll come back tomorrow and help with funeral arrangements. Try and get some sleep tonight okay."

James stood up and M looked up at him with pleading eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then left. Joanna came out carrying a tray of tea ans set it down on the table.

"Where did Mr Bond go."

"He erm, had to get back to the office. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Well, lets have that tea huh."

When James arrived back at MI6, he made his way into Bill Tanner's office. Bill looked up to see him and gave him a small smile.

"Bill."

"Hey."

"Look, I think you and I need to get a few things straightened."

"We don't."

"Yes we do."

"I'm sorry."

"You're what." James asked, surprised.

"I said I'm sorry."

Bill got up from his seat and walked around his desk so that he was standing in front of James.

"Look James, I acted like a bloody idiot."

"Eve.."

"She had a few words with me yes. It's been brought to my attention that I may have gone a little over the top where M is concerned."

"Just a bit."

"I just care about her and we've been through a lot together. I've seen how she is both as Head of MI6 and a Wife and Mother. She allowed me to see her in a different light, trusted me. I know her marriage was never exactly a happy one but she made the best of it, I think mainly for Joanna and Paul. I guess she felt that she owed them that. Seeing the way you've been with her the last few days, I got worried that you'd end up hurting her and that's the last thing she should be going through."

"Bill, I respect that you care a great deal for M, both as a friend and as a Boss and I give you my word. The last thing I intend to do is to hurt her. I have no intention on making a move on her, at least not right now. I'm not that kind of guy."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Bill spoke again.

"Have you left her on her own."

"No. when we got to her place, her Daughter Joanna was there."

"Joanna's arrived already. I haven't seen her in a couple of years. How is she."

"Okay I guess. I mean I only just met her. Why don't you pop around, you could check in on M and catch up with Joanna."

"No a bad idea actually. I may just do that. Thanks James."

"I'll see you later." James smiled, as he left.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

M was sitting staring at her Anniversary photograph again when Joanna walked downstairs after taking her luggage up.

"Mum, you alright."

"Yes love."

" I remember when that picture was taken." Joanna said, sitting down beside her.

"Happier times." M replied.

"Quite."

Bill walked up the steps to M's house and knocked a few times.

"Who on earth could that be." M asked, getting to her feet.

"No Mum, you stay there. I'll get it."

Joanna got up from the sofa and made her way to the door to answer it. When she opened the door she was greeted by Bill.

"Bill, hey." She said, hugging him.

"Hello Joanna, how are you."

"I've been better."

"I'm sorry about your Father."

"Thank you. Come on in, Mum's in the sittingroom."

Bill closed the door behind him and followed Joanna through. He saw M holding the photo of her and David and how sad she looked.

"Take a seat Bill. Would you like a tea or coffee."

"I wouldn't mind a coffee, thanks Joanna."

"Mum."

"Nothing for me love." M smiled.

Joanna went through to the kitchen, leaving M and Tanner alone.

"How are you Ma'am."

"I'm alright. How's the office."

"I'm not here to talk shop. I'm here as a friend."

"Thanks Bill." She smiled.

"So, how are you really holding up."

"I miss him Bill. It's so lonely at night without him there."

"It will get easier over time."

"We're going to start funeral arrangements tomorrow. Joanna's here and James has offered to help too."

"Well that's good and if you need any extra assisstance, just ask."

"Bill can I ask you something."

"Yes ofcourse."

"Why were you so cold towards James this morning."

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"I'm not blind Bill, I saw the way you were with him."

"I just think it was inappropriate of him to stay over here last night."

"I asked him too, I couldn't face being on my own. Look, he didn't try anything. I'm not his type anyway."

Bill's started fiddling with his hands which didn't go unnoticed by M.

"What is it." M asked.

"What Ma'am."

"You look anxious."

"No I don't."

"Oh, yes you do."

"Look, he cares about you."

"I know he does. You all do."

"More that you realise I mean and whilst he wouldn't dream of trying anything right now, does not mean he wouldn't in the future."

"Did he tell you that or are you just jumping to conclusions."

"He told me but don't let on that I said anything."

"Don't worry Bill, I won't drop you in it, not directly anyway."

"Right now, all he wants is to help you through this awful time, just let him."

"I will." She smiled.

Joanna came through with the coffee's and sat them down on the table.

"Sorry it took so long. The kettle over flowed."

"Not to worry love. Look you two, I could do with a lie down. Why don't you to go for a walk or something, catch up."

"The sounds like a good idea." Bill said.

"Okay, I'll just go grab my jacket."

"Maybe we could go and get some dinner too, if you want too."

"I'd love too, lets go." She smiled.

M waved them off and walked back inside and dialled James number.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James turned over on the bed when he heard his mobile going off. He looked bleary eyes at the screen and noticed it was M. It was only 8pm but he immediately began worrying.

"Ma'am." He said, lazily.

"I'm sorry James, did I wake you."

"I was just having a nap, it's fine. Are you alright."

"Joanna's gone out to dinner with Bill. Knowing those two when they have a catch up, they could be hours. Could you come over, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh right, erm', yeah okay. Give me an hour and I'll be over." He said, hanging up.

He sat on the edge of his bed and began to wonder what it was that she wanted to talk about.

He arrived at her place a little later than he had said. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door a few times before she answered.

"Thank you for coming James."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Well, come in."

He followed her in and through to the kitchen where she was preparing some coffee.

"I brought some Chinese food, thought you might be hungry."

"Oh James, you know me too well. I am a little hungry actually. The plates are in the top cupboard, over there." She pointed.

James put the food on the table and went over to get the plates from the cupboard and started dishing out the food. M went through to the sitting-room and came back moments later with a bottle of red wine and laid it on the table.

"I thought perhaps we could have the coffee later." She smiled.

"Fine with me."

They sat in silence for a few moments but the silence made James nervous.

"Are Bill and Joanna close then." James asked.

"Reasonably I suppose. They've known one another for as long as Bill's worked for me but they don't see one another that often with Joanna living in New York. They make rather a nice couple actually, though I'd never tell them."

"So come on then, what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Let's just wait until we've finished dinner okay."

James nodded in agreement but was now getting really worried.

James helped M stack the dishwasher and he went through to the sitting-room while she made the coffee. She came through a few minutes later and placed the coffee on the table and took a seat.

"Come on then, I'm dying of curiosity here." James said.

"You know that I appreciate everything you've done for me since David died. Without you I don't think I'd manage. I never knew you were so good a dealing with these sort of things."

"I'm full of surprises." He smiled.

"Quite."

James stared at M not fully understanding the point she was trying to get too.

"Have I done something wrong M."

"No, but I did talk to Bill. He told me some things."

"Oh Jesus, M listen I…"

"No don't, don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong."

"Haven't I. I wouldn't call developing feelings for my Boss only a few days after her Husband's died nothing."

"I am flattered, although personally you could find someone better, younger."

"Don't say that, you're perfect and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you for that James." She said, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I should probably go."

"Stay and finish your coffee. James."

"Yes."

"For what it's worth, I'm not saying never to you just not now."

"I really should go before Joanna gets back."

"Very well. You'll be by tomorrow, yes."

"First thing. Goodnight M." He said, kissing her cheek before walking away.

To Be Continued…

**Just a short one tonight guys, sorry. More soon xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had just gone 1am when M heard the front door opening. She put the photo album she had been looking at onto the coffee table and looked up to see Joanna walking through.

"You're home late."

"Yeah, sorry Mum. Bill and I got talking about old times."

"Did you have a good time."

"I did actually, although under the circumstances I don't really think I should be out enjoying myself."

"You're Father wouldn't want you stuck at home moping around. He'd want you to enjoy your life."

"Yes, I guess so. What have you been up to tonight."

"Not much really. James came over with some Chinese food. I think he wants to make sure I actually eat something."

"He cares."

"Yes he does."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he."

"Is that a question or a statement." M asked, staring at her Daughter.

"A fact I guess. Were you reminiscing." Joanna asked, picking up the photo album.

"Something like that."

Joanna began looking through the album and started laughing at pictures of her Mother and Father in happier times.

"When was this one taken." Joanna asked.

M leaned over and looked at the picture. It was M, David and Paul at a fun fair. David was holding Paul in his arms and M was holding a bear that Paul had obviously won. Paul was about 3 years old in the picture.

"Mum that dress you're wearing is hideous, it makes you look about 2 dress sizes bigger." Joanna laughed.

"It's not the dress love, that's you."

"What."

"I was 7 months pregnant with you when that was taken."

"Oh, sorry Mum."

"Don't be. Look how happy we all were."

"What went wrong with you and Dad."

"I think we all know the answer to that one."

"Your job."

"Yes. I know I was away a lot but I loved it. Don't get me wrong love, you and Paul are the best thing to ever come from me. I wanted you to have a good life, a secure life and MI6 gave us that."

"Mum I wouldn't have cared if you worked in some bloody factory or something, money isn't everything."

"It was to me. I never had a lot when I was young. My Father worked in a fish shop, my Mother worked as a Seamstress. They never had much money and when I was old enough I got a part-time job and put myself through college and I worked bloody hard to get where I am today. It was hard and I had a lot of set backs but I made it and I promised myself that my Children would never want for anything."

"Oh Mum.."

"I loved your Father and he loved me. He knew what my job entailed and he accepted it. In the end we were more friends than Husband and Wife but we did love each other and I'm going to miss him very much." She said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Joanna put the album down and hugged her Mother. She knew she was taking her Father's death hard and she was glad that her Mother had James to help her through it.

"You should take your own advice you know." Joanna said.

"What do you mean love."

"You said Dad wouldn't want me to mope around and that he'd want me to live my life."

"Your point."

"He'd want the same for you as well."

"What are you leading up to Joanna."

"Oh I think you know. I'm not saying that you rush into anything right this second, I mean we haven't even had Dad's funeral yet."

"Joanna…"

"Dad would want you to be happy and if Mr Bond is the guy to do that then you shouldn't hold back."

"You're too bloody understanding, do you know that."

"I learnt that from my Mother."

"I can't begin to think about that right now. I need to give your Father a good send off, that's all that matters to be right now."

"Just remember what I said."

"What about you and Bill." M said, as Joanna began walking up the stairs.

"What about us."

"You like him."

"Mum."

"Well don't you."

"I always have."

"So why haven't you done anything about it."

"It would be rather awkward, wouldn't it. Especially for Bill, dating the Bosses Daughter."

"Bill's a good man love and you'd both have my blessing. Think about it."

"Ditto. Night Mum."

"Night love."

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a week later when David's funeral was held. There were over 200 people present outside the Church when M, Paul and Joanna arrived. M looked at all the familiar faces. Old acquaintances of David's, people he had worked with. Lucy their Niece was standing to the side, she had wanted to make her own way to the Church. Lucy and M had never really gotten along and she had barely said two words to M since she has arrived 2 days before. M spotted Bill Tanner, Eve and Q who gave her a small smile as they got out of the car. As Joanna and Paul made their way into the Church, M stopped beside James who was at the entrance waiting for her.

"Hello James." She sniffed.

"You holding up okay." He asked, gently rubbing her arm.

"Not really, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"You'll be alright, you'll get through this."

"Would you come and sit with us."

"What."

"I want you with me. It's alright, I already asked Joanna and Paul if it would be okay. I just need someone who knows what I'm going through. You must have felt like this when Vesper died."

"It wasn't quite the same, the reality is Vesper and I barely knew one another. You and David, you did, married for so long. He was your soul mate."

"I suppose you're right, so will you come and sit with us."

James looked into her eyes and saw the need for his support on the hardest day of her life and he knew he couldn't refuse her. He gave her a small smile and allowed her to slip her arm into his as he led her into the church. They walked slowly down the isle and took a seat at the front. Paul was to the far right and beside him was Joanna and M took a seat beside her. James felt M grasp his hand and she looked over at David's coffin. She'd picked the traditional oak veneer coffin, which she knew David would approve off. Paul and Joanna had got flowers which spelt out Dad and M had picked out one entitled Titan Heart which was a free standing heart with bright jewel colouring. There was a few other sprays from friends and family as well as one from everyone at MI6. As M looked on, she was touched by all the lovely tributes to her Husband. James looked to his side to see a stray tear fall from M's face.

"You'll be okay M." James whispered to her.

"Just don't leave me."

"Deal."

Bill and Eve followed the others into the Church and took a seat a few rows up from M and her family.

"I don't believe it." Bill gasped.

"What is it." Eve asked.

"Bond is sitting with them."

"So."

"Well he's not family."

"No but he is a friend and she clearly needs him with her. You know how she's been since her Husbands death, she's relied on James a lot and anyway, you know he feels about her."

"I know, I know."

"You said you'd accept how he felt."

"I do, it just takes a bit of getting used too."

The funeral lasted about an hour or so and they sang some of David's favourite hymns and a few of his oldest and dearest friends shared some little anecdotes about him. M had taken her turn and had talked about what a wonderful Husband and Father he had been and how supportive he had been towards her career but she couldn't continue. Her voice began to crack in front of her friends and family, she began to feel like an idiot crying in front of the people she handled everyday. The people who feared her were sitting watching her crumble and she couldn't handle that, she gave a quick glance at James as if begging him to get her down and as he watched her he could sense what she was thinking. He got up from his seat and put his arm around her and guided her back into her seat where she continued to hold on tightly to his hand. When the funeral was over, Joanna and Paul had arranged their Father's wake. M's house was full of people, all telling her how they understood what she was going through, all offering their condolences. After an hour of doing the rounds of the grieving widow she sulked away upstairs.

"Paul, have you seen your Mother." James asked.

"I think she may have gone upstairs for some peace. I think she could do with your company."

"Thanks." James smiled.

He liked Paul. They took to each other right away when they met for the first time 3 days ago. James made his way upstairs and saw M's bedroom door open. He popped his head in and saw M standing silently by the bedroom window, he walked in and closed the door behind him and went over to stand beside her.

"I wondered where you'd sneaked of too." James asked.

"I'm sorry James, I just couldn't take another sympathetic smile or offers of help from a bunch of people I barely know."

"They care."

"I know they do, I just can't be the grieving widow they expect me to be. I did love David with all my heart but he's gone now. We gave him a good send off and now it's time to move on."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"What." M asked, a little taken a back.

"You're scared, scared to allow people in and help you. I know you've never been one to show much emotion but since David's death I've gotten to know you better and you sure as hell not the evil queen you want people to think you are."

"I just hate being so fucking vulnerable, it's unnerving."

"I know it is but you'll get over it in time and in the meantime, you're going to hold your head high and allow whoever wants to help you, help you. Come here."

He smiled at her as he brought her into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head. She looked up and him and saw so much concern for her in his bright blue eyes. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips but she felt him pull away immediately.

"M, no."

"Why not."

"You're upset right now and you're not thinking clearly. I won't take advantage of you, not like this."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, don't apologise. You know how I feel about and believe me when I say I do want to kiss you so very badly, just now right now."

"Very well." She half smiled.

James let go of his hold on her and began to walk to the door.

"Are you leaving." M asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm just going back downstairs. I promised you I'd stay."

"Paul's going back to his hotel tonight and Joanna's going to go out for a bit with Bill. Would you stay with me."

"Of Course I will, for as long as you need."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Liz1967, I hope this cheers you up a little my love xxx**

**Chapter 12**

People began to leave the wake around 6pm. Only Joanna, Paul, Tanner and James remained. Paul tidied up as much as he could and then called a taxi to take him back to his hotel.

"You know you didn't need to stay in a Hotel love. Your room's still the way it was when you left it."

"I know Mum, I just thought you could use some peace and quiet. I'll be back tomorrow and then I'll have to head back home."

"Do you have to leave so soon."

"I really can't afford to take the time off work Mum."

"It's alright love, I understand."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mum."

"Night love." M said, kissing her Son goodbye.

M saw him to the door and came back into the sitting room to find Joanna having a little cry to herself and being comforted by Bill.

"Joanna, come here love."

Joanna moved from Bill's arms and fell into M's and allowed the tears she had kept hidden all day to run free. M held her Daughter like she did when she was a little girl and soothed her. They stood hugging one another for a few minutes before parting.

"Bill and I are gonna go out for a drink and I may stay over, will you be okay on your own." She sniffed.

"Don't be silly love, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure."

"You could always ask James to stay the night, if you want to of course."

"Go."

"Remember what I said, Dad would want you to be happy."

"Joanna we only buried him today."

"Life's short Mum, if we've learned anything, it's that. I'll see you tomorrow. Bill, are you ready to go."

"Just coming." He yelled from the kitchen.

He came rushing out and said his goodbyes to M and left with Joanna. M walked through to the kitchen to find James washing up the dishes for her.

"You don't need to do that James." She said, appearing at his side.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Is that them away."

"She said she may stay the night with him."

"I see." James asked, surprised.

"What is it."

"I just thought Bill and Eve were…"

"Were what."

"Seeing each other."

"Are they." M asked, shocked.

"Maybe I'm wrong but I'd get her to ask Bill first."

"I'll tell her tomorrow. You fancy a Scotch."

"Yeah, go on."

M went through to her sitting room and poured them both a glass as James came out of the kitchen and took a seat beside her on the sofa.

"Cheers." M smiled.

"Cheers Ma'am."

"James don't."

"What."

"Don't call me Ma'am when we're not in the office."

"Sorry, are you okay."

"I can't count the several times you've asked me that today."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why."

"M, you've just buried your Husband today and then you tried to kiss me."

"I thought we weren't going to mention that." She said, quietly.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it."

"Well you pulled away quick enough."

"You're emotional right now."

"YES I AM AND ALL I WANTED WAS TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET ME." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I would've felt like such a jerk, jumping on the Boss, the second her Husband is buried."

"Joanna said something to me earlier. She said that David would want me to be happy and to live my life."

"Joanna said that."

"Yes she did and she see's the way you look at me and apparently the way I look at you too."

"You know I'd do anything for you M."

"I'm not saying we jump into bed this second, just be with me. Hold me, kiss me, comfort me during the tough days. Just be here."

He gave her a small smile and moved closer to her and placed his lips on her before pulling her into his arms and lying back on the sofa and drifting of to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Propser, Liz1967 and all others, I need some ideas. Although I already have 2 Bond Fics on the go, I'm in the mood to start another, Bond/M ofcourse. I don't want it to be a long Fic, at least not as long as Avec l'amour de Paris, that was only meant to be a few Chapters and look what happened. Some ideas to get me started would be grand so PM me any thoughts. I attempted to write a sex scene here but chickened out. I'm sorry but I just can't bring myself to write it. When it comes to writing this sort of stuff, I just don't have it in me. I've tried to do a little something here that's intimate but nothing graphic or detailed. Hope you like it and as always, thank you my lovely readers and hope you all enjoy the update.**

**Chapter 13**

James eyes shot open as he felt a sudden chill in the room. He looked up at the wall clock and noticed that it had just gone 2am. He noticed that the fire had long gone out, hence the sudden chilliness in the room. He looked down at M who's arms were snaked around his waist as her head lay on his chest, she was sound asleep. He began to get uncomfortable after lying on the sofa for such a long time.

"M." He whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Mmmmm."

"M, wake up."

M began to move and glanced up at him, looking tired.

"What is it." She croaked.

"I think we should go upstairs. It's gone 2am and this sofa's not exactly comfy for long periods of time."

She sat up and when James stood up, he extended his hand to her. She placed her hand into his and he helped her to stand. He brought her towards him and brought his arm around her waist as he escorted her upstairs. They walked to her bedroom door and stopped.

"I can sleep in the spare room if you like." James said.

"James, don't be silly. You slept here the other night."

"Yes but that was different. I was just comforting you as a friend."

"We've only kissed James."

"For now, yes but believe me when I say I want so much more."

"I know you do and I find it very sweet of you that you wish to give me time to recover from David's death before you make your move."

"Make my move." He smirked.

"Well what do you want me to say, before you fuck me."

"Jesus M."

"Oh James, stop being such a prude. I've already told you, I want nothing from you tonight except for you to hold me and never let me go. David won't care, Joanna wants this to happen eventually so you have nothing to worry about. Stay with me James, please." She said, looking up at him and placing her lips on his.

James took hold of her hand and took her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and M went over to her cabinet and took out a pair of pajamas for him and a nightdress for herself. James walked over to her and she turned around as he removed her jacket and carefully unzipped her black dress, allowing it to drop to the floor. She shivered as he turned her around slowly and could see she looked afraid of him seeing her aging body for the first time. He lifted her chin so that she looked at him, he kept constant eye contact with her as he undressed her. He helped her out of her shoes and removed her black stockings. She allowed herself to become completely open to him as she stood in front of him in her bra and knickers. James saw her lip tremble ever so slightly and could see how frightened she looked.

"M, your okay."

"I feel old."

"You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and he kissed her again before turning her around and un-hooking her bra. He brought her back around again, he was still smiling and she received yet another kiss from him. He bent down to get her nightdress and she lifted up her arms when he instructed her to do so and slid the nightdress over her head, allowing it to cover her body. She leaned into his chest and began to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying." He asked, holding her close.

"You didn't flinch or look away from me." She sniffed.

"Why would I do that."

"Because I'm not young, my body's not young. We can't skirt around that fact."

"I wasn't trying too. You think I care about the way you look, I know you don't look like you did when to were in your 20's or 30's. I know your body's change from having 2 Children but I don't care. To me you are beautiful and that's all that matters." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you James."

James took her over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got her settled down. He grabbed the pajamas she had aid out for him and he went into the bathroom to wash and change. When he came back out M was sitting up waiting for him. She smiled at him as he climbed into bed beside her and he drew his arm around her as she lay down beside him, her head lying back down on his chest, just as she had done downstairs.

"All those times I used to call you the bain of my life James."

"What about them."

"I take back everything I ever said about you."

"I did give you a pretty hard time on occasions."

"Yes and look at you now. You didn't hesitate to drop everything when David died and you're still here, protecting me, looking after me."

"I will be here for as long as I'm needed."

"For good."

"For good." He replied.

"I know this maybe forward of me to say, especially under present circumstances but I love you James." She said, quietly.

"I'm glad you said that." He smiled.

"You are." She replied, looking up at him.

"I am because I love you too." He said.

M gave him one last kiss before lying back down on his chest and drifting back to sleep, his strong arms protecting her from harm.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was the sound of clattering from downstairs that woke M up. She looked up at James who was still sound asleep. She gently removed his arm that was still protectively around her waist and grabbed a dressing gown from the back door and made her way downstairs. She looked at the clock on the wall as she came down and noticed it had just gone 7am. She walked through to the kitchen to find Joanna at the cooker.

"Joanna."

"Morning Mum." She smiled.

"What on earth are you doing."

"Making scrambled eggs. Would you like some."

"It's a little early for me. I'll just make some coffee."

M went over to the coffee maker and started making coffee for them as Joanna sat down at the table with her eggs.

"So, what did you and Bill get up to last night then."

"Mum."

"What, I'm only asking. You don't have to tell me."

"It was fun, it was nice to forget stuff for a bit. He took me to a lovely italian restaurant, we had a few bottles of wine and then we went back to his place."

"Oh, I see, and did you and he."

"Mum…"

"I know, I know, none of my business."

"We did as a matter of fact."

"Darling, I like Bill, I really do but do be careful."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd worry about Bill."

"Well normally I wouldn't but James and I were talking last night. He seems to be under the impression that Bill and Eve are seeing one another."

"They were."

"Were?"

"Apparently Eve ended things between them. She didn't think it would work out between them. She said it would feel strange working together and seeing each other outside of work."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." M said quietly.

"Mum, what is."

"James stayed over last night."

"Well I assumed he would. Oh wait, do you mean what I think."

"No, of course not."

"Is he still here."

"He's fast asleep."

"In your bed."

"I wanted something to happen last night but I felt as though I'd be betraying your Father."

"Mum, I already told you, Dad would…"

"I know, he'd want me to be happy."

"You got scared."

"Yes, I suppose in a way I did. The thing is James wouldn't have even attempted anything, not right now."

"I can tell by your face that something did happen though. Okay, you didn't have sex but something did."

"I feel silly talking to you about this stuff."

"I know you and I have never been close but maybe now we can change that. I like Bill a lot Mum, I have for a long time and I'm not entirely sure if I want to go back to New York."

"You want to move back here."

"I want to get to know my Mum again aswell as Bill."

"Oh darling, I'd like that very much." M smiled.

Joanna picked up her empty plate and brought some orange juice back to the table and poured a glass for herself and M.

"So come on them. What happened with you and James last night."

"To be honest, nothing really. We ended up falling asleep on the couch until around 2am and then we went upstairs. I allowed him to undress me, I put myself, every last bit of me on show to him and he didn't run away." She smiled.

"And why do you think he would. Just because you're older than he is, you feel as though you're not as attractive."

"Well I'm not, am I."

"Mum, you're a beautiful woman. You've aged well." Joanna smiled.

"He said he didn't care that my body wasn't the way it was when I was in my 30's."

"Well, there you are then. Mum, I know I haven't known James long but I could see the moment I met him that he truly cares about you. I don't even remember Dad being as protective of you as James is. Go for it Mum, I know it will take time but I think James will wait."

"Thank you darling."

"You're welcome, right I'm gonna go and get a few hours sleep."

"Alright then, I'll speak to you later."

Joanna got up and made her way out of the kitchen to head upstairs.

"Oh, morning James." She smiled, as she walked past him.

M looked up to see him walking into the kitchen. She smiled as he came over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How long were you standing there for." She asked.

"Long enough." He said, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Well I'm glad I did. Listen to your Daughter, she's right."

"Is she now."

"Yes she is. You need to stop being so self conscious. I love you just the way you are."

"Thank you James."

"Why don't we go back to bed for a bit. It's still early."

"I'd like that."

He took her hand and led her back upstairs, just wanting to hold her for that bit longer.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

M had been back at work a week and was settling back in. Eve and Bill had kept an eye on her while James had been away on a small security job, both aware of what was unfolding between James and M before their eyes.

"Ma'am, are you busy."

"A little but it can wait, come in Bill."

Bill Tanner walked in and closed the door behind him and took at seat at her desk.

"I'm alright Bill."

"What, oh yes, well I'm glad." He smiled.

"I know James asked you and Eve to keep an eye on me."

"He worries."

"Yes, I know. Bill, is everything alright." She asked, taking note of Bill's nervous features.

"I wanted to talk to you about Joanna."

"Oh I see, anything specific."

"I know that my seeing her could make our working relationship somewhat awkward."

"I don't see how."

"You don't?"

"Bill, you and I are friends aswell as colleagues and I know you care for my Daughter. I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt her."

"Well ofcourse I wouldn't."

"She wants to move back to London, did you know that."

"Actually we talked about it the other night."

"She'd be making a rather big change in her life, to leave her home in New York, her friends that she's made over there."

"Ma'am, I love Joanna. Truth be told I always have, from the very moment you first introduced us 10 years ago, I was smitten."

"You're a good man Bill and I do trust you. I'm putting all the faith I have in you not to hurt my Daughter because if you do, I will not hesitate to end you."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled

"Good, now get back to work."

Bill got up and was just about exit her office when he paused.

"Oh Ma'am I nearly forgot to give you this."

He handed her a piece of white paper and her eyes widened as she read what was on it.

"She called when you were in that meeting this morning with Mallory. She asked if you could call her back when it was convenient for you."

"Thank you Bill." M smiled, as Bill left.

It was coming up for 10pm when James unlocked the front door and stepped inside. The house was in darkness and he knew she wouldn't be in bed at this time so it was more than likely that she was still at the office. He put down his bag and went and poured two glasses of Bourbon and set them on the table, awaiting her arrival. M entered her house around 11pm and immediately felt the warmth that surrounded her. She walked through and saw James sleeping on the sofa, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She bent over him and kissed him gently, causing him to stir from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful bright blue ones staring down at him.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

"Hey yourself. How long have you been waiting."

"What time is it."

"Just gone eleven."

"About an hour then."

"How was your trip."

"Not bad, although I have to say it's good to home. Come here."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap, her arms going around his neck as she leaned her head down. He immediately knew from her body language that something wasn't right.

"You okay." He asked.

"It's been a long day."

"And.."

"What."

"I know you too well, there's something else."

"DSI Dodson wants to see me."

"Why."

"The young woman who killed David."

"What about her."

"She wishes to talk to me."

"Oh, I see and you're not sure whether you want to see her or not."

"She killed my Husband, because of her, David is dead."

"M…"

"Then I think about how young she is and that she has a small child and then I feel awful that she'll go to prison."

"She has to pay for what she did. She maybe a young Mother but she wasn't paying attention in the car and it cost your Husband his life. You must remember that."

"I know, it's just not fair is it, to any of us."

James sat rubbing circles in her back as a way of comforting her and she tightened her hold on him.

"You know I love you right and that however you want to handle this, I'll support your decision."

"I'm so glad to have you back James."

"I can't stand leaving you. I'm always hooked up on adrenaline, always in a rush to get back on the job but now, after being here with you. All I think about is how long until I have you back in my arms."

"I didn't realise I had such an effect."

"More than you will ever know. Come on."

"Where are we going."

"Bed, it's late and I'm exhausted and you look like you could sleep for a week."

"Sounds like a good idea. Lets go." She said, taking hold of his hand.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

James came down stairs the next morning to find M putting her keys and purse into her handbag.

"Where are you off too so early." He asked.

"I telephoned DSI Dodson this morning and said that I'd come over and talk to the young woman."

He could see she looked nervous and walked over and brought her into his arms.

"Do you want me to go with you."

"No, you've done so much already."

"I don't mind. This will be really hard on you."

"I know, look if I find it too much then I'll call you to come and pick me up, deal."

"Deal."

She kissed him goodbye and got into her taxi that was waiting for her. It took about 20 minutes before she arrived at Syndicate 9. She paid the driver and then walked into reception.

"Can I help you Ma'am." The young PC asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see DSI Dodson, she's expecting me."

"You're name."

"Emma Bently."

"Just take a seat Mrs Bently and I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you."

M took a seat and waited patiently for her. She began to feel a little nervous at meeting the woman responsible for the death of her Husband. She felt tears threatening again, tears she hadn't felt since James had been around.

"Mrs Bently."

M looked up to see DSI Dodson standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Would you like to follow me."

"Certainly."

She followed her along the corridor and up two flights of stairs. She took M into her office and pulled out a chair for her. Julie took a seat beside her.

"How are you Mrs Bently."

"Emma please, I'm doing alright."

"And your friend who was with you at the morgue."

"James, oh he's alright. He's been a big support to me through this."

"I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue like this."

"You said she wanted to talk to me."

"She just wants to apologise for what happened."

"Apologise because that will bring him back. What's she like."

"Her name's Hayley Miles, she's 25 and she has a two-year old Son called Mason."

"Was he in the car when she crashed into David."

"I believe so, yes. Emma, if you're not up to seeing Hayley then I do understand."

"Do you get a lot of requests like this."

"Like what."

"People asking to speak to the victim's family."

"Occasionally but it's very rare."

"So the balls in my court, so to speak."

"I can tell her no if you like. If you don't feel ready to do this."

"I need to see her."

"Didn't you want Mr Bond here with you today."

"He's done so much already and he only arrived back last night after a short mission. He needs to rest."

"Shall I go and get her."

"I think I'm ready."

"Just give me a few minutes."

Julie left the office leaving M to sit pondering how this might go. She began to feel physically sick at the thought of seeing this woman. M heard the door open and Julie and Hayley walked in. Hayley sat down in front of M and gave a half smile. M was taken a back by how innocent she looked.

"Hayley, this is Emma Bently." Julie said softly.

"Mrs Bently."

"It's Emma."

"I'll wait outside." Julie said.

Julie gave M's shoulder a small squeeze before closing the door behind her.

"DSI Dodson said you wanted to speak to me."

"I'm not really sure where to start. I don't really know what to say to you that can make up for what I've done. Mrs Bently, I am so sorry for what happened."

"It's Emma, my name is Emma."

"I'm sorry Emma."

"How did it happen."

"I was running away."

"What."

"My partner Robert, he hits me a lot. That morning he beat me up, he'd come home drunk around 2am and he lost it with me. I knew when I woke up that morning that I couldn't deal with him anymore and I was dammed if I was going to put Mason through that. To bring him up with a Father like that, so I ran. I was in a blind panic, getting things packed up and getting Mason into the car. When we were driving he was crying so much, I've never heard him cry like that before. He cried and I started crying and then he dropped his favourite toy. I turned around for a second to pick it up and didn't see the lights change to red. I turned around but not quick enough and the next thing I know I heard the loud crash and my car skidding everywhere. When I came round and I managed to free myself from the car and make sure that Mason was alright, I rushed over to the other car. He was jammed up against the side of the driver's side. I called the ambulance right away and I talked to him while we waited. He talked about his children Joanna and Paul and how proud he was of them."

"Did he mention me." M asked, tears streaming down her face.

"He said that although he very rarely said it that he was proud of you. He said that he knew how important your work was and that he'd wished that he'd told you more often just how proud he really was."

"He told you that."

"Mrs Bently, Emma. I am so sorry for what I did. I know there are no words to bring him back but it's all I have to give."

"I forgive you." M said, as she cried.

The young woman burst into tears and M followed suit. She got up from her chair and pulled Hayley into her arms as they both stood crying. Julie stood outside her door watching the scene before her and could feel her own tears starting. M looked over to the door and nodded for Julie to come in.

"Is everything okay in here." Julie asked.

"I'm ready to go back to my cell." Hayley said.

"Craig, would you take Hayley back downstairs please."

"Yes Ma'am."

Hayley followed the young DC out the door and Julie turned back to M.

"What did she say to you."

"Just things David wanted me to know. Julie, does she have to go to prison."

"She killed a man, she's been sentenced to 8 years, she could be out in 4 if she behaves."

"What will happen to her son."

"She has no family to speak off except his Father."

"Who's violent."

"He is and so Mason will more than likely end up in foster care. I know it seems unfair, you're being very understanding about this, if you don't mind me saying so. Unfortunately I can't change the law, she has to go to prison."

"I understand but the child, if the right person could temporarily foster him. Would they allow it."

"It would depend on who it was, how stable they are. If they can be trusted, if…You're not thinking of yourself are you."

M went silent and tried her best to avoid eye contact but Julie moved closer to M, invading her space.

"Emma, you don't owe this woman anything. What you're considering, it's a big step. You need to really think about this before you consider this. Talk to Mr Bond, your Children. Don't go rushing into this."

"I will, thank you for all you've done."

"Let me give you a lift home."

"Thank you but I'll make my own way."

"I'm here if you need any questions answered."

"I appreciate all you've done Julie. I'll be in touch."

M made her way out the Police Station and stood outside for a few moments catching her breath then pulled out her mobile. She waited a few moments before the recipient answered.

"Eve, it's M. Would you mind coming down to Syndicate 9 and picking me up."

"Of course Ma'am. Is everything alright."

"Yes, everything's fine. Can you come."

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be down."

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Eve arrived in record time to see M standing outside the Police Station. M walked over to the car and got in.

"Thank you for collecting me Eve."

"It's quite alright Ma'am."

Eve glanced over at her every so often to see her lost in thoughts. She could see that something was troubling her and began to worry.

"Ma'am."

"Yes Eve, what is it."

"If you don't mine me saying so, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I could do with a drink. Do you fancy stopping off somewhere before you take me home."

"Of course Ma'am."

They drove for another 10 minutes before Eve parked the car and they made their way in to one of the bars on Oxford Street. M took a seat at one of the corner tables and Eve went and got them a glass of wine. She came back a few minutes later and sat down opposite her Boss.

"Thank you Eve." She smiled, taking the wine from her.

"Ma'am, what's bothering you."

"Is it that obvious."

"Just a little. What were you doing at the Police Station."

"The young woman who killed David. She asked to see me."

"Oh, I see. That must have been tough on you."

"I rather felt sorry for her."

"Sorry for her but she caused your Husband's death. How can you feel anything for her."

"She's just a child. I was expecting a loud mouth know it all, coming in to tell me that she wasn't responsible, that it was David's fault or something. She walked in and….She's so young, too young to be going to prison."

"Did she apologise."

"She did and she told me why she wasn't paying attention to the road, why she hadn't seen the lights change."

"Why."

"Her Husband is abusive and he apparently beats her all the time. He did it the night before the accident and she said she couldn't take it anymore. She packed her things and grabbed her Son and ran. She was so emotional and trying to deal with a crying baby and that's what caused her to crash."

"I'm so sorry Ma'am."

"DSI Dodson says that her Son will be put in to foster care."

"That's awful."

"She said if they could find someone to take care of him while she served her sentence."

"I hope you're not saying what I think you are."

"Eve…"

"M you can't do that."

"He's only two-years-old Eve."

"You're talking about taking in the child of the woman who caused the death of your Husband."

"I know. I told her I forgave her."

"Did you mean it."

"She meant what she said when she apologised."

"Have you told James about this."

"Not yet, I wanted another womans opinion."

"I think you're mad, I'm sorry but that's what I think."

"Would you rather he ended up in foster care."

"Well of course not but taking on a two-year-old when you do this job and please don't take this the wrong way but you're not a young woman."

"What the bloody hell does that mean."

"A two-year-old can be exhausting. My Niece is the same age and my Sister is tired all the time and she's more than half your age."

"If you were trying not to insult me then I'm afarid you've failed."

"You asked my opinion."

"Yes I did."

"You need to talk to James. Will I take you home."

"Yes please." She smiled.

James was in the kitchen preparing lunch when he heard the front door. He walked through to find M removing her jacket.

"Hey, I wondered where you'd got to." He said, kissing her.

"Sorry I was so long."

She walked over and took a seat and James went to join her, he could see she looked worried. He took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How did it go."

"Alright."

"What did she say to you."

"She can't apologise enough for what she did. She spent half the time crying and then I started. I've forgiven her James."

"Sorry."

"She has a little boy called Mason."

"Does she."

"Julie says she'll get 8 years, 4 if she behaves. Her boy will be taken into care James."

"Isn't his Father around."

"He abuses Hayley, that's the girl's names. She was running from him, that's why she crashed. He won't be going back to his Father."

"Probably best."

"He needs a foster home, someone to take care of him while Hayley serves her sentence."

James could hear the change in M's voice as she spoke to him.

"M don't"

"James…"

"I know what you're going to say and you can't."

"He's only a child."

"Well surely he has Grandparents."

"He has no-one except his Mother."

"M, you've just lost your Husband."

"Yes and look what I did as soon as he died, I got together with you."

"Which I'm thrilled about and it wasn't as soon as he died."

"More or less."

"Taking on someone elses child is a massive responsibility and 8 years is a long time. He'll come to think of you as his Mother, you know that don't you."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"Why are you asking me anyway. It's your decision not mine."

"We're together and I'd like to think this isn't just a flash in the pan and that we're together for the long haul."

"The long haul."

"You know what I mean."

"You know I love you and I want this to last as much as you do."

"I just can't bare to see that poor child going into care. We could look after him, give him a good start to his life and when Hayley gets out we can help her get her life re-started."

"I really don't know why Bill ever referred to you as the Evil Queen of Numbers. Your as soft as they come."

"If Hayley agrees, will you help me."

"If it's what you really want to do then yes, I'll stick by you."

"You're such a good man James."

"I know. You need to tell Joanna and Paul about this you know."

"I know. I can only hope they'll be as understanding as you."

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

She leaned in and kissed him as he drew his arm around her bringing her close to him.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A few days later M called Joanna and asked her if she could come around to the office to see her. She agreed and M decided to call Paul a little later. Bill walked into M's office with some paperwork for her and lay it down in front of her.

"Just need a few signatures Ma'am."

"How's my Daughter Bill."

"Ma'am."

"Well, you seem to have seen a lot more of her than I the last few days."

"Ma'am, is this going to make things awkward between us, I mean I know you said before that it wouldn't but perhaps…"

"Bill, I'm just teasing you, relax. She's coming by shortly to see."

"Is she."

"Perhaps you could take out to lunch after. She may need it."

"I don't understand Ma'am."

"It's fine, I'm sure she'll tell you herself. There you go Bill." She smiled, handing back the forms he's given her.

Bill smiled at her before leaving her office. M got up from her desk and went to pour herself a Scotch and leaned against her desk. The door knocked a few times before M spoke and Joanna entered the office.

"Hey Mum."

"Hello darling." M smiled, kissing her Daughter.

"You okay."

"I'm fine. I'm forgetting what my Daughter looks like but apart from that."

"Yeah sorry about that. I'm just having such a lovely time with Bill. He's amazing Mum, he's so thoughtful, loyal."

"You make him sound like a dog my dear."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"So, what did you want to see me about. You sounded serious on the phone."

"Right, I don't really know where to start."

"Okay now I'm worried."

"I went to see DSI Dodson the other."

"Who?"

"She's the Police Detective who investigated your Father's death."

"Oh, I see. What did she want."

"The young woman who was responsible for his death wanted to see me, explain things to me."

"What is there to explain Mum, she killed Dad."

"That was my thoughts, at first."

"What do you mean by that."

"I was ready to hate her on sight. Slap her or something for killing David but then I saw her. Joanna she's very young."

"I don't give a damn what she is."

"Joanna, she explained everything to me. Yes, she ran the light but she was running from an abusive relationship. She was so pre-occupied with her young Son that she didn't see the lights change to red and.."

"Mum, are you defending her."

"No of course not. I understand that she needs to pay for what she did but 8 years is a long time."

"Not long enough."

"Her Son Mason is only 2-years-old. If she goes to prison then he goes into foster care. He can't go to his Father because of the abuse and he has no other Family to speak off."

"Well then maybe it's for the best. Give him a better chance at life with a new Family."

"Is that what you would have wanted if were me in her shoes."

"Mum, I don't even know where in the hell this conversation is going."

"The bottom line is that Hayley is going to prison and her Son Mason needs a good start in life, someone to look after him and teach him right from wrong until she's released.

Joanna sat listening to her Mother and her expression suddenly changed from confusion to worry when she got the jist of what M was trying to tell her.

"Mum, you are not fostering that Boy."

"Darling, listen…."

"NO. Are you insane, this has to be the stupidest thing you have ever considered doing and as the head of MI6 that's quite a hard thing to do. You work full-time, some nights you don't get home until 11pm, you're in a new relationship with James and, well don't take this the wrong way but you're too old to be raising a young child."

"Have you quite finished. First of all don't be so bloody single-minded. He's a young boy for god sake. I can juggle my work load, after all as you say, I am the Boss. My age is irrelevant, I still have plenty of years left in me yet. If I can deal with terrorists and traitors, I can handle a 2-year-old and as far as James goes. I'll admit he wasn't happy when I first suggested the idea, If I'm honest he said most of the things you just have."

"Well there you are then."

"However, he told me loves me and if it feels right for me and you and Paul are fine with it then he will gladly stand by my decision and support me."

"James said the L word already." Joanna smiled.

"He did, oh darling this probably seems insane to you but I just can't let that boy go to someone who isn't trustworthy. What is he ends up with someone exactly like his Father, at least with me then he's safe."

Joanna moved towards her other and gave her a hug and M smiled as she hugged her back.

"Mum, I love you, you know that and I think you are completely mad to want to do this, gutsy as well. I can't say I'm thrilled but I guess as you say, he's only a child and he does deserve the best start and at least with you and James he will get that."

"Does this mean you'll support me."

"I will."

"Oh darling thank you."

"Dad would be so proud of you for doing this, considering the circumstances. It's stuff like this which is why he loved you."

"When he was in the crash, he told Hayley to tell me just how proud he was of both you and Paul and how much he loved you both."

"He was proud of us."

"He was always proud of you. You're good kids and I know I don't say it as often as I should but so am I. You two are the best thing I ever did and don't ever forget that."

Joanna just looked at her Mother, the woman she had never felt close too and burst into tears as M pulled her into her arms and cried with her. It may have happened due to tragic circumstances but she was now getting the chance to have a proper relationship with her Mother.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

James entered the outer office to see Eve at her desk, eating a sandwich and another one lying on the side.

"Did you not have breakfast this morning." James asked, smiling at her.

"Cheeky, no that one's for M. She's on the phone right now."

"Important."

"She's talking to her Son."

"Oh, I see. Did Joanna come by today."

"She hasn't long left."

"Did M tell you about her plan."

"You mean the one where she wants to foster the young Son of the woman who killed M's Husband, yes she mentioned it."

"What do you think."

"It's none of my business James."

"She's your Boss and I would hope a friend."

"Of course, look I care about her and she's one of the best people I've ever worked for."

"But…"

"I think she's mad. I feel for the boy, of course I do but to want to help that women after what she did. Okay, so she didn't mean to run the red light, it was accidental but she did it. She was responsible for her actions the second she sat behind the wheel. Taking on a 2-year-old will be exhausting and she has MI6 to run and you think Mallory won't say anything about it. It's just another noose around her neck where he's concerned. What did you say when she told you."

"That she was crazy, out of her mind. I couldn't understand why she wanted to do it. There's another reason for her wanting to do this, I just don't know what it is yet."

"Then ask her, get her to open up. She might be making a big mistake."

"No time like the present."

He gave Eve a quick nod before picking up M's sandwich and walking into her office. She was just finishing up her phone call with Paul when she waved James over. He closed the door and went to stand in front of her desk as she put the phone down.

"Sorry about that James."

"How did it go."

"As well as you'd expect. Paul's not happy, actually he was more angry about it than Joanna and it's not like him."

"You can't blame him. What you're suggesting is a big thing and perhaps a little to close to home. Eve bought you this, you haven't eaten today."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Don't be angry with him, you can't expect him to just go along with this."

"I KNOW THAT."

James gave a huge sigh and walked around her desk and took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet. She followed him over to the sofa and glared daggers at him.

"Sit down M."

"What."

"SIT."

She did as he asked and took a seat on the sofa and James sat down on the table opposite her, their knees touching.

"Out with it." He demanded.

"What are you talking about."

"The reason for all this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Just stop. If this were anyone else you wouldn't even be considering doing this. What is it about them that's different, why the hell do you want to help them so much."

M went quiet, unable to look James in the eye. He moved the table a little closer, forcing M to part her legs slightly so that James was sitting between them. He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"M, you can tell me. You know it won't leave this room."

"Years ago when Joanna and Paul were still babies, I had a Sister."

"You have a Sister." James asked, surprised.

"Had, she died."

"Oh god M, I'm so sorry. What happened."

"Her name was Frances, she was 2 years younger than I was. The night I had Joanna, well David was away on a business trip and I wasn't to be left alone because I was 9 months pregnant with Joanna. I told him I'd be okay until he came back but I was wrong. I went into labour at home and my first instinct was to phone Frances to come and take me to hospital. She and her Husband Ben had only been married a few months and when I called her I could hear yelling in the back ground. She told me they were just having a little disagreement and that she'd be by to collect me right away."

"She never arrived."

"No, she arrived but when she walked in she had a massive bruise on the side of her face. I think she forgot it was there to be honest. I was going to say something but my contractions were unbearable and I was too busy concentrating on my own problems at the time. When she was with me after the birth, I asked her what had happened and she broke down and told me that Ben beat her up."

"Just that one time."

"No, I thought it was but she blurted everything out. He's been doing it the second after they were married. 2 or 3 times a week, when Frances herself got pregnant I told her to leave Ben, if he hit her then he would surely take his anger out on the child aswell but she wouldn't listen to me. She was in love with him and it didn't matter what anyone told her, she was blinded by her love for him."

"How did she die M."

"She was 5 months pregnant and he arrived home drunk one night. He was angry because someone at his work got promoted over him. He started to beat her and she'd decided enough was enough and began to stand up to him. The thing was, he was stronger than she was and with alcohol in his system, he had complete control over her. There was a knife on the counter and she stupidly picked it up to defend herself. He saw it and pushed her hard and sent her flying to the ground. She landed on the knife."

"Christ M…."

"Ben took too long to call for an ambulance and by the time they arrived, she'd lost too much blood. Frances and the baby both died and all because of him. He was an abusive bastard James, men who beat women are pure evil. Because Hayley was beaten, she ran in a blind panic and was in such a state that she ran a light and killed David. Yes she was wrong and I'll never forgive her for that but I can't hate her, I just don't have it in me and as for Mason. I could have protected Frances and her baby but I didn't, I didn't fight for her James. I want to fight for Mason, he deserves a chance." She cried, tears, streaming down her face.

James looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and gathered her in his arms and let her cry it out.

"You need to tell Joanna and Paul all of this. Make them understand why you're doing this."

"They never knew about Frances, they were too young."

"They still need to know about their Aunt, you know you have to tell them."

"Not right now, I will but not now."

"Come on." He said, helping her up."

"Where."

"I'm taking you home. You're in no fit state to be here, come on."

He put his arm around her waist and escorted her from her office and took her home for the day.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

James was in the kitchen making some scrambled eggs when M came in and stood beside him. She was dressed a little more casually than she was at the office but still looked beautiful.

"Good shower." James asked.

"Yes thank you. I feel a lot better now."

"You're sure."

"Yes, I'm sorry for getting in a state back at the office, it was unprofessional."

"Don't be silly, I won't tell anyone."

"You're becoming quite the cook." She smiled.

"Not too bad am I. You hungry."

"A little."

"You haven't eaten all day, you should be starving by now. Go and sit down and I'll bring it over to you."

"Thank you." She smiled, as she leaned up to kiss him.

He put the spatula down and brought his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He could sense she needed to feel safe and secure, more so now that ever before. The last few weeks had to have been the worst she'd ever gone through and all he wanted to do now was keep her safe.

"James…" She said, breathing heavily.

"Mmmmm."

"Do you think we could leave dinner, just a bit longer."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Shall we go upstairs."

"No time, I need you now."

"What about Joanna."

"She's out with Bill tonight, don't worry."

He'd never seen her want him as badly as she did at this moment. She began removing his jacket and tie and began un-buttoning his shirt. His hands moved slowly up her legs, lifting her dress further up out of the way. He lifted her gently onto the edge of the table and she helped him unfasten his trousers. He kissed her hungrily and he slid inside her, causing her to jump slightly.

"You okay." He asked, a little worried.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. Go on." She pleaded.

He kissed her and he was rewarded with soft moans from her as he made love to her on the kitchen table. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her, as they reached orgasm together.

The smell of the eggs were lingering in the room as James and M were propped up on the floor beside the table. Both exhausted after their love-making.

"Better." He asked, smiling.

"Much, although I'm going to have to buy another table I think."

"Not the best place was it."

"I've never made love on a table before."

"Enjoy it."

"Rather. You're completely different from David, he would never have dreamt of making love in the kitchen. Sex was for the bedroom and nowhere else. He was such a prude at times. You've made me feel young again, thank you."

"So much more to come M, so much more."

"James, about Mason."

"You're going ahead with this fostering."

"I need to know you'll support me in this."

"Of course I will. I love you and we're in this together, I'm not leaving you."

"I'll call Julie in the morning."

"Tell you what, we'll go by in the morning and see her face to face."

"You'd do that."

"I'd do anything for you, we'll give this boy the best start he could hope for."

"I'm hungry."

"Well you certainly worked up an appetite. Let's go and have a quick shower and then we'll eat."

"Deal. I love you James."

"I love you too."

James got up from his position on the kitchen floor and helped M to stand up and they made their way upstairs.

To Be Continued…

**Okay my lovely readers. That is about the closest thing to a sex scene you will ever get from me. I'm crap at trying to write them, but I hope it was okay xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I thought it was time for a little Joanna/Bill time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

Bill woke up and turned to see Joanna staring at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts.

"Joanna."

"Hey, you sleep okay."

"Great. What's up?"

"It's Mum."

"I thought she was doing okay."

"What, oh yeah at work she's fine. I went by the office yesterday because she wanted to talk to me."

"You never said."

"Well I'm telling you now."

"So what did she want or is it a personal matter."

"She went to see the woman who killed Dad the other day."

"She did, why?"

"She was asked too. The woman's name is Hayley, she's in her early twenties and she has a 2-year-old boy called Mason."

"What did she say to M?"

"She apologised for killing Dad."

"Well that's something I suppose."

"I'm not finished yet. The young Boy, Mason."

"What about him."

"According to Mum, Hayley was beaten regularly by her Husband and the day she killed Dad she was running from the abuse. She has no Family and now that she's in Prison, the Boy will go into care."

"So he'll be in a better place, won't he."

"Mum's not convinced of that. She's certain he'll end up with someone like his Dad."

"Joanna, what are you telling me."

"Mum wants to foster him, look after him until that woman get's out of Prison."

"She's in there for 8 years."

"Yes I know."

"She's the Head of MI6 for gods sake, where's she going to have the time to look after a 2-year-old."

"You tell me. Personally I think she's insane but try telling her that. She's had insane ideas over the years but this takes the biscuit."

"What does James say about it."

"That he'll support any decision she makes. It's all very well him saying that but what if he doesn't stick around, gets bored with Mum."

"Joanna, I know you've only just met James but I've known him a long time. Now I'm the first to admit that he's famous for all the women he dates and that he never sticks around…."

"But."

"The way he is with M, it's different. It what has happened to M recently had happened to any of those other women I can guarantee he wouldn't have gone to great lengths to help them. He's given everything to your Mother over the years, he's been ready to die for her. I've never seen him feel the way he does about M with any other woman. He won't walk away from this."

"Do you think she's doing the right thing."

"I suppose you just never know until you try. If M's prepared to do this then the least we can do is support her. Help her out as much as she needs."

"I guess we will."

"So you've decided to stay then."

"I've been thinking a lot about things. I love my life in New York but coming back here, I've realised something that's more important."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Really." He smiled.

"You've always been there for Mum over the years, protected her and when Dad died, you were there again but this time not just for her, but for me too. I always liked you, the very first day I met you. You were so loyal to Mum, caring, loving and when I got to know you better I found myself falling for you but then I moved to New York and we didn't see each other as much, until now and over the last few weeks, all those old feelings I had have returned. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going back to New York because I've fallen in love with you and I'm not willing to lose you."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that but I'm glad you have and I'm glad you're staying because I love you too."

Joanna smiled at him as he brought her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She brought the duvet up as she hugged him.

"Move in with me Joanna."

"What, are you serious."

"We've skirted around one another long enough. I think it's time we made things permanent, don't you?"

"Alright, I'll move in, besides Mum's gonna need the space now, isn't she."

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"M, you ready to go." James yelled, from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, give me a minute."

James stood patiently waiting for M ask she finished getting ready. Today they had decided to go by the Police Station to see DSI Julie Dodson about the possibility of fostering Mason. He looked up as he heard her coming down the stairs. He gave her a small smile before helping her on with her coat, and she grabbed her bag as they made their way out of the door. They drove in silence as they made their way to the station, James glancing at M every so often.

"M, you are sure about this, aren't you."

"When have you ever known me to be irrational about issues like this."

"Just wanted to make sure. After today there's no turning back."

"You're not getting cold feet are you."

"No, I've told you already, I'm behind you on this."

"Thank you." She smiled, as she gave his leg a squeeze.

They arrived at Syndicate 3 and was taken up to Julie's office. She looked up from her desk to see M and James and gave a smile.

"Mrs Bently, how nice to see you again."

"We're not interrupting are we." M asked.

"No, not at all. Just a mountain of paperwork, nothing out of the ordinary in this job."

"Believe me, I can sympathise."

"So, what can I do for you."

James and M took a seat in front of Julie and M took a deep breath before speaking.

"James and I have been discussing Hayley and the idea of fostering Mason."

"Oh, I see."

"I know you asked me to think about this extremely carefully and I have."

"You have, both of you. Mr Bond?"

"DSI Dodson I…"

"Julie, please." She smiled.

"Julie, I love Emma with all my heart and she's been through a hell of a lot in the last few weeks."

"Yes I realise that, which is why I'm worried that you're not thinking clearly. Emma, your Husband only died a month and a half ago."

"And now I'm shacking up with a man half my age and wanting to foster a 2-year-old. What kind of woman must you think I am." M said, with tears in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Who you chose to fall in love with is none of my concern. There's no time limit on grief and if you don't mind my saying, the day Mr Bond accompanied you to the morgue, well, I do believe he's loved you for a long time."

"Something like that Julie." He smiled, taking M's hand.

"I just want you to understand what you're taking on. From the few times I've met him, he's a very lively boy and you will need a lot of help. You'll be a Mother all over again."

"And I'm ready and willing. My mind's made up."

"I'll arrange for you to see Hayley then."

"Where is she."

"She's serving her sentence at Holloway. I'll go and phone the Prison and arrange a time for you to see her."

"Thank you Julie. I realise this part of the process isn't really your job."

"I don't mind. Just give me a few minutes."

Julie left the office and James turned and kissed M, taking her by surprise.

"What was that for."

"Do I need a reason." He smiled.

"I guess not. She's nice, isn't she."

"What Julie, yeah she is. Not bad as Police Officers go."

"I'm sure she'd say the same about MI6." M laughed.

"Can I ask you something. Probably something I should have asked in the beginning."

"Go on."

"Is Hayley in agreement with this or is she in the dark about your plan."

"I haven't discussed it with her but it stands to reason, doesn't it."

"Does it."

"How do you think she'd rather have looking after him. Foster Parents he doesn't know or me."

"He's never even met you."

"Alright fine, you're right, both of you. Maybe I haven't thought about it as much as I should have but James, he'll come to know me, both of us."

"What about Hayley, do you think she'll trust you with her Son."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Julie had arranged for James and M to meet Hayley a few hours later. They were seated in the visitor's room waiting as Julie had gone with the guard to fetch her. Julie followed the guard along a few corridors before coming to the recreation room to find Hayley sitting in the corner, staring into space.

"MILES, GET UP."

Hayley jumped to her feet when the rough-looking woman called her name. When she looked over and saw Julie standing beside her, she felt some relief at a familiar face. She walked over to Julie and gave her a small smile.

"DSI Dodson, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Hayley. I've brought Mrs Bently here to see you, she'd like to talk to you about Mason."

"Is he okay, he's not ill is he?"

"He's not ill Hayley, he's fine."

"Then I don't understand, why does she want to see me. I though I'd be the last person she's want to speak too."

"Why don't you come with me and we'll let her explain."

"Okay."

Julie ushered Hayley out of the room and back down to the visitor's room. M and James stood up as Julie brought in Hayley. Hayley gave them a worried look as she sat down opposite them. James and M sat down as Julie began to speak.

"Hayley, I'm going to leave you alone with Mrs Bently and Mr Bond okay, I'll be right outside."

"Sure, I guess."

Julie backed out of the room and closed the door behind them. All 3 sat in silence for a few minutes before M started the conversation.

"How are you coping Hayley."

"Okay I guess. It's prison, up at 6am, straight to work. I haven't worked since before Mason was born. I'm not used to it."

"You're not being hassled by anyone, other inmates are you."

"No Mrs Bently, I'm alright really. I just miss my little boy so much. DSI Dodson said you wanted to talk to me about Mason."

"That's right, I do."

"I can't imagine what you'd have to talk about."

"Hayley this is James, he's my….partner."

"Your partner." Hayley asked, confused.

"Hayley before David died, we had a lot of problems in our marriage. Over the years we drifted apart and…"

"What she's trying to say is that she loved David with all her heart, through the good times and bad, but she needs to move on with her life. I've worked with M…Emma for many years and over that time I fell in love with her. We have the understanding of her Children and…"

"And David wouldn't object either. He'd want me to be happy, that much I know."

"I don't want to be rude but why are you telling me all of this."

"When you requested to see me, you told me of your worry about Mason going into foster care. Not knowing the sort of people he'd end up with."

"Yeah."

"I know this will seem insane to you and I don't know, perhaps it might be."

"I'm sorry Mrs Bently, I don't understand."

"Hayley, we're here today to ask if you would consider Emma and myself as temporary foster parents to Mason, until you get out of here." James said.

M felt herself holding her breath as James asked Hayley the question. She studied Hayley's face to see any signs of anger or any emotion but she wasn't giving anything away. Hayley sat fidgeting with her hands, taking in what James had just asked her.

"Hayley, if we've shocked you then do just say. I suppose it wasn't something you were expecting." M said.

"Especially not from you. You should hate me for what I did, why the hell would you want to help me."

"You made a mistake, a tragic mistake granted but it's not entirely your fault. If your Husband hadn't done what he did then maybe none of this would have happened."

"If I considered it, you'd both be taking on such a responsibility."

"I do have 2 Children of my own."

"Grown Children."

"You think me too old."

"It's not that, he's just very stressful and I wouldn't want to put that on you, either of you."

"Hayley, James and I are more than capable and besides, if you behave then you could be out of here sooner rather than later"

"I am hoping. Can I think about it."

"Of course you can. When you've decided, just contact DSI Dodson."

"I will." She smiled.

James and M got up to leave. James holding the door for her as Julie stepped inside.

"Mrs Bently." Hayley said.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully I'll speak to you soon. Take care Hayley."

"Nice to meet you Hayley." James smiled.

"You too Mr Bond."

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay my darlings, I'm about to shock you all by telling you that this is the last Chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I feel I'm ending on a good note. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Prosper-the-VXIII, Liz1967, All-The-Way-007, GreenVelvetCurtains and all my other lovely reviewers.**

**Chapter 24**

Nearly a month went by and there had been no word from Hayley with regards to Mason. M had telephoned Julie every few days for the first 2 weeks and there was never any news. James could see that M was becoming depressed about the situation because he knew she was worried about how the boy was coping. James walked up to Eve's desk and gave her a warm smile after she finished up a phone call.

"Hello James, how's your day been."

"Surprisingly quiet. Is she busy."

"Actually she's just finished a meeting, they've just left."

"Good timing."

"Hey, how is she."

"She's okay, I think she'd pinned her hopes on Hayley agreeing to let us fostering Mason."

"Maybe it's for the best, I mean the job you two do, the hours you both work. It would have been tiring, especially on her."

"I think she wanted it to be the beginning of a fresh start. She and I are together and I think the idea of fostering a young child and moving on after David's death was what she wanted. Still, if it's not meant to be then we just have to make do."

"If it's really that important then you can still foster, there are lots of other Children out there who need homes, people to love them."

"I might suggest that to her, I'll give it a few months to let recent events pass by first."

James went into M's office to find her leaning over her desk, gathering up the files from her meeting. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did the meeting go." He asked, kissing her neck.

"Alright I guess, Mallory's being his usual annoying self but I'll cope."

"So apart from that are you doing okay."

"I'm sorry James."

"What for."

"At the moment you seem to be stuck with a moody woman."

"There's still hope."

"I don't think so James. If she had wanted us to have Mason then she would have contacted us by now. It's all over."

"I'm sorry darling."

"Did I come across too pushy with her."

"No you didn't. Look, she barely knows us, you can't expect her to just hand her Son over to us."

"I know, I know. Lets forget about it shall we, it's time to move on."

"You don't sound like you're sure."

"I'm not sure myself but I'll cope. I have to go down to the lab to see Q, I'll see you at home."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

James watched her walk away and saw how unhappy she looked. He took out his mobile and dialled the number he wanted.

"Hello."

"Hi, DSI Dodson."

"Yes."

"It's James Bond, can I have a word."

James arrived at Holloway an hour later to see Julie waiting outside the Prison for him.

"Thank you for meeting me Julie."

"It's no trouble. I've arranged for you to see Hayley but please don't push her."

"I won't."

"Is Mrs Bently really that depressed."

"She tries not to show it but yeah, she is. The whole idea of fostering kept her focused on something other than her grief."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Shall we."

"After you." Julie smiled.

James and Julie made their way to the visitor's room to find Hayley waiting for them. She stood up as they entered and gave a small smile.

"Hello Hayley."

"Hi DSI Dodson, Mr Bond."

"Hello Hayley thank you for agreeing to see me." James said.

"Well DSI Dodson said it was important."

"I wanted to talk to you about Mason."

"Mr Bond…"

"Please, just hear me out."

"Okay."

"I know you probably think that Emma has some sort of hidden agenda for wanting to foster Mason."

"The thought had occurred to me."

"She hasn't, look Emma is one of the most caring, compassionate, understanding women you could ever hope to meet. The only thing she wants is to help you."

"But why, I killed her Husband."

"Not intentionally and she knows that, she accepts that. All she wants is to give Mason a stable home until you get out."

"And what happens when I do get out. If I do get out of here in 4 years, well that's a long time. She'll have become attached to him and so will you, you can't deny that."

"I won't deny it, the possibility is we will get attached but we understand he'll be going with you when you get out. It will be tough for you and Emma and I just want to help you get back on your feet. Help you find a place to live, help you find a job."

"I don't deserve your help."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Emma's been given one with me and she wants nothing more than to give you and Mason one aswell."

"DSI Dodson, could you take me to my cell for a few minutes."

"Of course."

"Hayley…" James began.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Mr Bond." She smiled.

James waited for what felt like hours, pacing back and forth. He was stopped in his tracks when the door opened and Hayley and Julie walked back in. Julie stepped back and Hayley stepped forward and handed James an envelope.

"What's this." James asked.

"You've convinced me Mr Bond. What you have in your hand is the papers for fostering Mason. I've signed all the relevant pages, all it needs are yours and Mrs Bently's signatures. It will take about 4 weeks to process but as I'm giving you my permission to foster Mason, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Are you serious."

"I am. I do trust you both, I just didn't want to have to put all of this on you both. You have my permission to foster Mason, if he has to go to anyone then I'm happy that it's you."

"Hayley thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"We'll bring him to visit you as often as you want."

"I'd like that. Take care of him Mr Bond."

"We will and it's James."

"James." She smiled.

James arrived home around 8pm and found M pouring herself a drink. She looked up when she heard him enter and smiled at him. He walked over and took the drink from her hand and put it to the side and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"James, what's gotten into you."

"I have some good news."

"Oh yes and what might that be."

"Here."

She took the brown envelope from him and opened it and began to read it's contents. He watched her very closely as she read the forms and smiled as he saw her lips curl into a smile as she looked up at him.

"It's she serious, she's really going to let us foster Mason."

"She is."

"Oh James." M cried, as she hugged him.

"I thought it would make you happy."

"How, how did you manage to convince her."

"I just told her the truth. How trusted you can be, how loving you are and will do anything for that boy and for her when she gets out. I've told her that we'll take him to visit her as often as she wants."

"Well of course we will. It's really going to happen."

"It is. We're going to be foster parents."

"Oh James, this has just completed my day for good news."

"Oh, what other news do I not know about."

"Well, Joanna and Bill cames to see me after I'd been to see Q. James, they're engaged."

"Oh my god, really."

"Yes, I'm going to have Bill as my Son-In-Law. God help me."

"M, that's great news."

"Everythings falling into place at last. I have you, my Daughter's engaged and you and I are going to be foster parents. Finally James, I can begin my life again." She smiled as he kissed her.

-end


End file.
